List of F-Zero locations
The following is a list of named planets featured in Nintendo's ''F-Zero'' series video game franchise. Even though in the series most planets are briefly mentioned, a few contain much more elaborate information. Big Blue .]] '''Big Blue' is a fictional planet where 99% of the surface is covered by water. Its circuits are built over and/or through its vast ocean. While appearing less frequently in the games than Mute City, it is still arguably the second most well-known F-Zero location. In F-Zero X the Big Blue courses are held on planet Odyapes (Billy's home world), which is also a watery planet. In most F-Zero games, it has the appearance of a wide, open sea, with numerous rocks sticking out of the water, and very few buildings. In F-Zero GX, however, Big Blue underwent a significant change in appearance, and looked much more industrial than in the other games, with buildings, hotels, underwater tunnels, etc. found all over the circuits. The planet was strictly protected by the nature conservation group over a long time, but it was rumored that a new energy source laid down at the bottom of the seabed; investigation started right away, although no discoveries have yet been found. Earth The planet is the host of two of the more well-known locations in the series. ;Mute City Mute City is a fictional heavily populated city on Earth in the ''F-Zero'' series of Nintendo video games. Its original name was Mutant City from which the current name is abbreviated. It is known as "A Metropolis in the Heart of the Space Federation" in F-Zero GX. In the television anime, F-Zero GP Legend, Mute City was formerly known as New York. It is the most famous stop on the F-Zero Grand Prix. This city has circuits in almost every F-Zero game to date. Those that do have Mute City circuits have at least one of them as the opening Grand Prix circuit, the only exception being that of the Game Boy Advance game, F-Zero: Maximum Velocity, where it was replaced with Bianca City. Forty years prior to this F-Zero game, a large deposit of extremely pure titanium was discovered at Bianca City. As a result, the village became a boomtown overnight. As it grew, it gradually replaced Mute City as the center of economic, political, and cultural activity in the galaxy. During the original and "X" era of the F-Zero games, Mute City is the information link for the entire universe is regarded as the most advanced and sophisticated city in the universe. Over a billion people live in Mute City, but according to Super Smash Bros. Melee, the city grew from an intergalactic trading post into a city of over two billion. All kinds of sentient life co-exist there, but its skies are black, plagued by heavy pollution that triggers massive thunderstorms. However, the clever minds within the city have devised methods to harness the power of these consuming clouds and have built many power stations to capture their energy. So much energy, in fact, that it can be sent to other power hungry planets. A brand new Mute City circuit was just recently constructed in F-Zero GX because the old circuit became too worn and dangerous. ;Port Town .]] Port Town is a fictional city in the [[F-Zero (series)|''F-Zero series]] and is called the "Prosperous Hub of Civilization and Influence" in F-Zero GX. It is famously known as an intergalactic trades center and the home of bounty hunter and F-Zero racer, Captain Falcon, who lives off the coast on a chain of islands. Port Towns' architecture is marked by towering skyscrapers, pyramid-shaped office buildings and is bordered by mountains. A giant construction robot that looks like R.O.B. in Famicom colors can be seen in the background on top of two buildings in F-Zero GX. The 26th century is dominated by intense competition between planets for profitable interstellar trade. Due to this competition, other planets have invested huge fortunes in the creation of massive space harbors to increase traffic; Earth's answer to this resulted in the creation of the Port Town space harbor. The Port Town space harbor has been built with the newest technological and aesthetic refinements in mind. This multilayered structure is centered around a massive structure towering three miles above the ground and is the largest space harbor in the universe. In F-Zero GX underneath where the ships come in the space harbor, there are hotels called the Port Town Pacific Hotel. The name can be seen multiple times on the circuit "Aero Dive". Minor planets ;Clifoto Not much is mentioned about this planet. It however appeared on the F-Zero GP Legend anime. The only mentionable thing about this planet is that it is very hot. ;Giant Home of Baba Orninion. It is green and covered in plants. It seems to be a human colony or else has a humanoid race living on it. ;Huckmine Home to the brown-skinned Furikake people, who are paired up with a partner when they are born and must do everything together. Gomar and Shioh are from this planet. ;Mandrill 4 Michael Chain's gang, the Bloody Chain, is from Angelopolis, a city on this planet. ;Magica A desert-like planet that is home to a humanoid race which Princia belongs to. Princia will become the queen of this planet. She snuck off to travel around the universe with her servants, and when she came to Earth, she saw an F-Zero race and decided that she wanted to be a pilot. ;Odyapes This planet is the home of the genetically engineered ape, Billy. The Big Blue race courses featured in F-Zero X are actually held here. Other than this, little is known about it, presumably it is home to a lab where animals are experimented on. ;Sand Ocean The desolate planet's entire surface is covered in sand dunes. F-Zero GX revealed that ruins of a 30,000 year-old civilization was found deep within the desert along with a monstrous alien lifeform. ;Shinar This planet is home to a telepathic race, who have a life span of 200 years and are only about three feet tall. Dai, San and Gen come from this planet. ;Silence A planet where not a single noise can be heard. According to F-Zero: GP Legend, this planet received its name because no living creatures are native to it. ;Takora This planet is at war with the federation and is home to a race of red-skinned intelligent octopuses called Takoraians. It is home to Octoman who will give his race winnings to the government to secure their future as the battle between them and the federation gets more tense each day. It doesn't have very advanced technology, so it was difficult for them to build a racer. ;Tortiz 3 Pico's biography in F-Zero X states that it is speculated he is from planet Tortiz 3, even though in the first F-Zero title states he is from Death Wind. ;White A giant crocodile on this planet attacked Christopher "Beastman" Annex which inspired him to hunt dangerous alien animals. ;Zou (Kericho) A planet that had been in a war 12 years previously, which is home to a bipedal, beast like race. Leon wants to use his race money to keep the children from this planet out of poverty. In F-Zero X, Kericho is said to be Leon's home planet, but in F-Zero GX it is called Zou. References Category:Nintendo locations F-Zero